


describe the sky to me

by llien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien
Summary: Breathtaking."This is stuck on really tight," Sora muttered, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he ran his fingers along the edges of the jaw guard.Vanitas looked particularly petulant, chin stuck out as he sat cross-legged, clawed hands hovering anxiously around his own face, attempting to bat Sora away when his touch drifted near particularly wounded areas. "Itoldyou!""Yeah, yeah," Sora said, rolling his eyes, "but you stuck it on yourself."





	describe the sky to me

**Author's Note:**

> For @skipperkine on twitter, who did a doodle thread of featuring an 'absolute rascal unsticking feral cat from a sweater he tried to put on.' 
> 
> A bit more soft than intended, (sora voice) oops!

"This is stuck on really tight," Sora muttered, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he ran his fingers along the edges of the jaw guard. 

Vanitas looked particularly petulant, chin stuck out as he sat cross-legged, clawed hands hovering anxiously around his own face, attempting to bat Sora away when his touch drifted near particularly wounded areas. "I _told _you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, rolling his eyes, "but you stuck it on yourself."

"It's efficient armor," Vanitas shot back defensively, though color rose in his cheeks. Sora could even feel the warmth of it when the tips of his fingers brushed his face. His golden eyes tracked Sora's face with malicious intent, narrow pupil's nearly eclipsed by the pretty, nearly metallic color. "Better than whatever you have on."

"Hey!" Sora said, grabbing a dulled edge of the guard so he could wiggle it, forcing Vanitas' face to do a shimmying back and forth that elicited incensed nonsense-sounds from Vanitas. "My clothes are _magic. _They're way better than this sharp thing."

"Get to it or I'll do it myself!" Vanitas hissed, hand clamping tight on Sora's wrist to rip it off. Sora just laughed, lifting his other hand to cup the guard, thumb resting on on his face.

"I can get it off," Sora assured, "it just needed some wiggle room."

Vanitas' nose wrinkled at the lame joke, not dignifying it with a laugh. He was surprisingly expressive without the helmet. Somehow, Sora had expected a more austere, solemn face. Not one that blushed, and looked away shyly when Sora stared too long. His eyelashes were darker than Sora's and brushed his cheeks when he looked down, avoiding Sora's gaze. 

"I just didn't want to hurt you," Sora continued when Vanitas remained silent, his voice falling soft without his permission. Hunched shoulders grew tighter, rising to his ears, and a long beat of silence passed between them. The hand still on Sora's wrist dug in aggressively tight, sharp nails forcing the skin white from pressure, before he eased up. It slipped off Sora's arm, and Vanitas' shoulders fell down like a sigh.

"...then don't," Vanitas murmured, stubbornly staring at the floor. 

Something squeezed Sora's heart, crawling along his ribs and lungs and rooting there with fierce intent. Nodding even though Vanitas wasn't looking at him, Sora used his free hand so he was fully cupping Vanitas' face, just barely brushing the tips of his hair. He couldn't help lingering for a moment, marveling.

It felt nearly unreal, holding Vanitas as he kept almost deathly still, as if afraid. Sora wished he could soothe it away somehow.

He curled his fingers under the guard and sucked in a silent breath, freezing when something there pricked his skin. All along the bottom edge was something sharp, like the edge of a blade, fine and razor-thin. Sora knew with certainty that any pressure on it would be enough to split skin.

He dug in, and pulled.

Sora felt the hot rush of warmth on his hands before he even noticed the torn skin, but all of that faded away as the guard slipped up and over Vanitas' head, hair tugged along and falling back down with a slight bounce, coming back down to frame his face as Vanitas blinked, lips parting on a gasp.

Guard forgotten, Sora watched as Vanitas barely moved, trembling. Slowly, as if scared it would somehow reappear, Vanitas reached up with both hands. They were shaking, a minute tremble that speared clean through Sora's heart. He flinched before he could even touch his own skin. Then, with the whisper-soft touch of feathers, he grazed the edges of his jaw with his fingers.

Vanitas closed his eyes and sighed, a sound more akin to a sob as his brows twisted together, and Sora sat back on his heels with the metal guard still loosely in his hands.

"Better?" Sora asked after a long moment spent simply waiting.

He could see and hear the force of Vanitas' swallow, but then he nodded, finally opening his eyes again.

They sharpened frighteningly fast, that soft, wounded expression disappearing instantly.

"You!" Vanitas hissed, and Sora realized what Vanitas was looking down at.

It was a surprising amount of blood from such thin cuts, Sora thought, finally paying any attention to his own hands. The bottom of the guard was coated in a thin watery smear of red, the metal refusing to soak any of it up. It remained in round, shiny drops that tried to retain any form, while on his hands it eagerly pooled.

"Oops," Sora said without thinking.

_"Oops?" _Vanitas demanded, staring at him in disbelief. "You _idiot!"_

"Hey," Sora said, frowning, "that's a little mean."

Vanitas hovered over his hands frantically, and Sora thoughtfully set the guard aside so he wouldn't have to touch it. It spilled some of the puddled blood, and in reality it really wasn't that bad. They were just minor scratches, all of it bright. Sora was positive it was already clotting, but Vanitas seemed furious. With the guard out of the way, he wasted no time in grasping Sora's hands in his, bringing them up to his eyes for intense investigation.

"I'll call it how I see it," Vanitas snapped, thumbs rubbing over Sora's palms and fingers to find the worst of the damage. "How'd you even do this?"

Sora shrugged, watching Vanitas' face instead of his own wounds, something curiously unfurling in his chest. He was touched Vanitas even _cared,_ immediately forgetting his own, newfound freedom just to fret. "It was sharp on the bottom. Figured it was better to hold it so it wouldn't scratch you going up."

"What?" Vanitas demanded in disbelief, looking at Sora in clear confusion. "Why didn't you just grab it from the top instead?" He gripped Sora's hands harder, squeezing them thoughtlessly.

Sora's gaze drifted to the metal guard, resting beside him as he kneeled. It had a dull metal shine, nothing like the brilliant gold glaring at him. Some of the red was already drying, and Sora made a note to wipe it off later. He wondered if Vanitas would want to keep it, or if Sora should hold onto it. 

He met Vanitas' eyes and smiled haplessly. "I said I didn't want to hurt you, didn't I?"

Vanitas stared.

It hurt Sora, knowing that this kindness was unfamiliar. That it was this difficult for Vanitas to understand that someone would rather be injured than to hurt him. That the default _wasn't _pain, for Vanitas. His pretty gold eyes looked even prettier all shiny like that, and Sora didn't think twice when he dipped down to press a single, gentle kiss to Vanitas' bitten-red lips.

Sora shivered, as if an entire electric current had passed through him from Vanitas, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and his entire body humming with energy, all eclipsed by the realization that _he was kissing Vanitas. Vanitas!_

Vanitas was warm, like every other human being. He flinched so harshly he actually recoiled, but just as quickly he pressed back, nails digging new crescents into Sora's hands as he gasped. Sora didn't mind, really. He smelled a little metallic, but more like embers from a dying fire, and when Vanitas leaned in, his hair was even softer than Sora had imagined, brushing Sora's face in curling locks.

Finally, Sora pulled back, realizing that maybe kissing someone required _thought _beforehand, and not just impulse because their eyes were way too pretty.

Vanitas seemed stuck in the moment before he dragged in a ragged breath and opened his eyes. _"Why?"_ He breathed.

Sora licked his lips, chasing the remnants. "Why what?"

Vanitas seemed so terribly small when he whispered, "Why did you do that?"

Sora thought about it, and gave a helpless shrug, smiling. "The same reason why this happened," and he held his guilty hands up.

Vanitas stared, mesmerized, then pinned Sora with a demanding, beseeching gaze. "Do it again."

Sora didn't mind, really. With Vanitas cupping his wounded hands once more in reverence, Sora leaned towards him, the metal guard forgotten entirely by the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, a thread,
>
>> he stuck [pic.twitter.com/x7jxKxCsqx](https://t.co/x7jxKxCsqx)
>> 
>> — kip @ nort boy redux (@skipperkine) [October 28, 2019](https://twitter.com/skipperkine/status/1188927473678860288?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
